the Queen of wolf
by Natsu-chan otsutsuki
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang gadis 19 tahun yang hidupnya sangat menyedihkan dimana dirinya di benci oleh sang kakak dan lebih parahnya lagi, pasangannya atau yang di sebut dengan Mate yang di takdirkan untuknya malah membuangnya. Akankah kebahagian menghampiri kehidupan Naruto atau malah sebaliknya?
1. chapter 1

**Prolog**

 **B** **y : Natsu-chan Otsutsuki**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Fantasi, romance**

 **Pairing : FemNaruto x ...?**

 **WARNING : FEMNARU, OOC, WEREWOLF, IDE PASARAN, TYPO, ETC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha of the GreyMoon Pack.** **Reject you Namikaze Naruto as my Mate.**

Mungkin bagi sebagian werewolf bertemu dengan sang _Mate_ adalah hal yang terindah, apalagi jika sang _Mate_ merupakan orang yang berpengaruh di Pack. siapa yang tidak akan bahagia?

Namun tidak dengan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa dia akan bahagia jika nyatanya dia sangat menderita.

Di benci oleh semua orang di pack, bahkan sang kakak dan _Matenya_ pun melakukan hal demikian membuatnya sendirian.

Ya, Dia sendirian tak ada satupun yang menyanyanginya sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Semua orang meninggalkan dirinya termasuk kakak dan _Matenya_ pun meninggalkan dirinya karena merasa malu mempunyai pasangan yang merupakan pembunuh.

Andai Naruto bisa memilih mungkin dirinya akan memilih tidak pernah dilahirkan kedunia jika hanya kesedihan dan penderitaan yang selalu dia rasakan. Sampai kapan dirinya akan merasakan hal ini? Kapan kebahagian menghampirinya? Hanya _MoonGodness_ lah yang mengetahuinya...

 **Hallo ini kisah pertamaku dengan genre** ** _werewolf_**

 ** _Mohon kritik dan sarannya_**

 ** _Don't forget_**

 ** _Follow and comment_**

 ** _See you in the next chapter_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 01**

 **By : Natsu-chan Otsutsuki**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Fantasi, romance**

 **Pairing : FemNaruto x ...?**

 **WARNING : FEMNARU, OOC, WEREWOLF, IDE PASARAN, TYPO, ETC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brakkk

"Cepat bangun pembunuh" ujar seorang lelaki kepada seorang gadis yang tengah tidur di lantai dengan beralasan kasur yang terasa keras saat di tiduri oleh tubuhnya.

Lelaki tersebut menendang gadis itu dengan cukup keras agar gadis itu terbangun. Tak ada kelembutan dari lelaki tersebut.

"Akkhh" rintih gadis itu saat dirasakan sesuatu menimpa pinggangnya.

Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, karena semua ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya.

Gadis itu membuka matanya, menampilkan iris mata biru laut yang indah namun sayang iris tersebut kini meredup tak ada kecerian seperti dulu hanya sebuah luka yang tampak dalam bola mata itu.

"Eh pemalas cepat bangun, dasar tidak tahu di untung" teriak lelaki itu lagi membuat gadis itu mau tak mau bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kak" ujar gadis itu dengan lirih seraya menatap wajah lelaki yang tak lain adalah kakaknya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu karena aku tidak sudi di panggil kakak oleh mulut seorang pembunuh" ujar sang kakak membuat hati gadis itu hancur karena keluarga satu-satunya malah tidak menginginkan dirinya.

"Kak aku_"

"Sudah aku bilang jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Aku mau aku hukum hah? Lebih baik sekarang kau cepat kedapur dan siapkan makanan untuk semua orang" ujarnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan kamar bukan lebih tepatnya gudang yang sedang di tempati oleh adiknya.

Brakkk

Gadis itu hanya memejamkan mata kala pintu kamarnya tertutup dengan keras.

'Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini kak? Apa jika aku mati kau akan memaafkan aku?' Batin gadis itu seraya menatap pintu kamarnya dengan sendu.

Gadis itu segera bangun dan menuju kamar mandi miliknya. Dia tidak mau kakaknya menjadi murka jika dia tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya.

Tak lama bagi gadis itu untuk membersihkan dirinya dengan air seadanya. Dia segera berpakaian, walau pakaian itu tampak tak pantas untuknya.

Bagimana bisa seorang putri dari seorang Alpha yang seharusnya berpakaian rapi dan anggun malah berpakaian lusuh dan tak layak untuk seorang Putri Alpha.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi, jika dia melawan? Maka Dia akan di usir dari Pack ini. Harus kemana lagi jika dirinya di usir. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kakaknya.

Walau sang kakak tidak mau menganggap dirinya sebagai keluarganya lagi. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua ini. Karena dia yakin akan ada kebahagian yang menunggu di depan sana. Walau dia sangat ragu akan hal itu.

 _"Naru apa kau baik-baik saja?"_ Ujar sebuah suara membuat gadis yang di panggil Naru tersemyum lembut.

Ya, gadis itu bernama Naru atau lebih tepatnya Naruto Namikaze Putri dari seorang Alpha _Bluemoon_ yaitu Minato Namikaze dengan Kushina uzumaki yang meninggal demi menyelamatkan dirinya.

Setelah kejadian itu semua orang yang awalnya menghormati dirinya mulai membenci dan menyalahkan dirinya karena telah menjadi penyebab kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Bahkan sang kakak juga bersikap seperti itu, tak jarang dia juga menyiksa dirinya jika Naruto tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyubi" ujar Naruto kepada wolfnya. Hanya dia yang Naruto punya saat ini.

 _"Maafkan aku Naru, karena tubuhku yang lemah ini aku tidak bisa melindungi dan mengobati dirimu"_ ujar Kyubi dengan sedih.

Dia merasa tak berguna menjadi seorang werewolf dan bisanya hanya membuat Naruto menderita.

"Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dan satu lagi kau tidak lemah Kyuu, jika itu yang kau pikirkan berarti sama saja kau mengataiku lemah karena kau berada di dalam tubuhku" ujar Naruto.

 _"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Naru kau harus kuat. Aku yakin kita bisa keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini jika kita bertemu dengan Mate kita"_ ujar Kyubi memberi semangat.

"Ya semoga saja itu akan terjadi" ujar Naruto tak yakin.

 _"Kenapa kau seolah tak yakin Naru"_ ujar Kyuubi saat merasakan ada nada tak yakin dari perkataan Naruto.

"Sudahlah, aku harus bekerja kau tak mau kan aku mendapatkan hukuman dari kakak?" Ujar Naruto membuat mau tak mau Kyuubi memutuskan _mindlink_ mereka.

Setelah Kyuubi memutuskan _mindlinknya_ Naruto pun segera menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk semua orang.

.

.  
.

Kini terlihat Naruto tengah sibuk memasak di dapur. Dia sungguh kualahan karena tak ada satupun yang membantu dirinya. Jangankan membantu yang ada mereka malah memarahi Naruto jika dia tak mau menuruti perintahnya seolah-olah mereka adalah bosnya.

"Hei... anak pembawa sial cepat, sebentar lagi Alpha akan datang kau ingin beliau menunggu. Kau itu sudah tidak bisa berganti _shift,_ kau juga lelet" ujar salah satu Omega kepada Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar" ujar Naruto.

Sementara di ruang makan sudah terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah duduk seraya menunggu kedatangan sang Alpha.

Tak berapa lama sang Alpha yang di tunggu-tunggu pun datang. Dia pun menduduki kursi yang merupakan kursinya. Dia memandang kearah meja namun matanya mengelap saat melihat tak ada satu makanan yang ada di atas meja.

"Brengsek... BRAKK"

Alpha tersebut mengubrak meja dengan keras membuat semua orang merinding.

"Tenanglah Alpha" ujar Sang beta yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya yaitu Itachi Uchiha.

"Tenang kau bilang? Sampai saat ini makanan belum tersaji dan kau menyuruhku tenang? Dasar anak sialan aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak telat tapi apa... awas saja sebentar lagi" umpat Kurama dengan penuh emosi.

Tak berapa lama Naruto datang dengan semangkok kuah berada di tangannya. Dengan hati-hati dia berjalan menuju meja makan. Dia menatap mata sang kakak, dapat dia rasakan ada emosi di dalam matanya membuatnya merinding ketakutan.

 _"Tenanglah Naru"_ ujar Kyubi menenagkan Naruto.

"Iya kyubi" ujar Naruto melalui _mindlink_ nya.

Naruto pun berjalan dengan hati-hati seraya membawa mangkok yang berisi kuah panas. Dia tak menyadari jika ada yang menjegal kakinya hingga membuat dirinya hampir jatuh namun dia bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh namun naas kuah yang ada di tangannya sedikit terciprat ke arah kaki seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah sang Luna.

"Akhh" rintih sang Luna saat kuah panas itu mengenai kakinya.

"Luna" ujar Naruto bersamaan dengan Kurama.

"Luna anda baik-baik saja" ujar Naruto seraya menaruh mangkok di tangannya dan melihat kaki Sang Luna yang merupakan kakak iparnya.

"Menyingkir kau dari Lunaku" ujar Kurama seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari tubuh istrinya.

"Kau baik-baik sana Lunaku?" Ujar Kurama seraya memperhatikan tubuh istrinya.

Mata rubynya mengelap saat melihat warna merah di pergelangan kaki Lunanya. Terdengar geraman dari Kurama yang menandakan bahwa ia tengah emosi.

Kurama mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan dingin. Semua orang yang melihat khawatir jika tuan mereka akan mengamuk. Sementara Naruto yang melihat mata hitam milik kakaknya tahu jika yang ada di hadapannya bukan kakaknya melainkan _wolf_ nya.

"Kakak..." cicit Naruto dengan gemetar.

Terlihat Kurama menyerigai kearah Naruto membuatnya ketakutan.

"Kenapa kau takut padaku anak sialan?" Bentak Kurama membuat Naruto semakin takut.

"Kau sudah menyakiti kaki istriku maka kau harus merasakan hal itu juga jauh dari rasa yang istriku rasakan" ujar Kurama mengema di ruang makan.

"Ampuni aku kak a-aku tidak segaja" ujar Naruto dengan memohon tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Kurama. Bahkan dia menyuruh seorang Omega untuk mengambil cambuk dan perkataan itu sukses membuat Naruto ketakutan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala meminta pada kakaknya untuk tidak mencambuknya. Namun Kurama seolah menutup mata.

Ctarrr

Cambuk itu mengenai pergelangan kaki Naruto yang mulus menimbulkan bekas dari cambukan tersebut.

"Akhh..."Rintih Naruto namun suara rintihan Naruto bagaikan angin lalu bagi Kurama.

Ctarr

Ctarr

Ctarr

Berkali-kali cambuk itu mengenai kaki Naruto namun tak ada yang mau menghentikan aksi Kurama. Mereka hanya memandang Naruto dengan datar.

"Aghhhh... sakit kak... ampuni Naru" cicit Naruto dengan pilu. Mungkin jika orang lain yang mendengar akan merasakan kesedihan yang Naruto rasakan namun berbeda dengan Kurama dan semua orang mereka tak menghiraukannya.

"Kau ambil kan air dan campur dengan garam" tunjuk Kurama pada salah satu Omega membuat Omega tersebut mau tak mau menjalankan perintah Alphanya.

"A-aku mohon kak" ujar Naruto lemah.

Tak berapa lama terlihat Omega yang Kurama suruh datang membawa sebaskum berisi air yang sudah di campur dengan garam. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengeleng lemah ke arah kakaknya. Mata biru lautnya memancarkan ketakutan.

"Jangan...mendekat... j-jangan kak aku mohon ja-janga...akhh..." teriak Naruto keras saat air garam itu mengenai kakinya yang luka mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang luar bisa dari kedua kakinya.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau menyakiti orang yang aku sayangi" ujar Kurama seraya meninggalkan Naruto dalam kesakitan.

Hati Naruto hancur saat sang kakak mengatakan hal itu. Yang mengartikan bahwa kakaknya tidak menyanyangi dirinya lagi. Jika dia sayang pada dirinya mungkin kakaknya tidak akan melakukan ini.

'Kak apa kau akan memaafkanku jika aku sudah mati. Oh... _MoonGodness_ aku sudah tidak kuat lagi' batin Naruto membuat Kyubi di dalam tubuhnya meraung dengan penuh kesedihan.

Naruto pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan tertatih tatih, tempat dimana merupakan saksi bisu di kala dirinya terluka.

"Hiks...hiks...Dad, Mom kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan Naru, kenapa kau tidak sekalian membawaku pergi bersama kaliab. Naru sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini" tangis Naruto pecah membuat Kyubi yang mendengarnya ikut meraung merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto.

 _"Sabarlah Naru setelah kita mendapatkan Mate, kita pergi dari sini"_ ujar Kyubi.

Bicara soal _Mate_ Naruto belum sekali bertemu dengan pasangan hidupnya itu. Dan dia berharap setelah bertemu dengan _Mate_ -nya, sang _Mate_ akan membawanya pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini dan dia bisa hidup dengan bahagia dan tenang bersama dengan pasangan hidupnya. Meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk.

 _"Dan semoga Mate kita bisa membawa kita keluar dari penderitaan ini. Yakinlah MoonGodness bersama kita"_ lanjut Kyubi memberi dukungan pada Naruto.

"Terima kasih kau sudah mengkhawatirkan aku dan mau menjadi temanku serta menemaniku selama ini" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lembutnya. Membuat siapapun yang melihat senyum lembut itu akan merasa tenang.

.

.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu dengan cepat setelah insiden dimana Naruto menumpahkan kuah ke pergelangan kakak iparnya yang berakhir dengan hukuman untuk dirinya.

Kini Naruto mulai dengan aktifitasnya yaitu memasak namun bedanya semua orang membantu karena hari ini akan ada pesta untuk penjamuan para Alpha dalam acara memperkuat tali persaudaraan sesama _**werewolf**_. Dan kali ini Pack _Bluemoon_ yang menjadi Tuan rumah.

 _"Semoga di acara ini kita menemui Mate kita Naru"_ _mindlink_ Kyubi kepada Naruto.

"Semoga saja" ujar Naruto dengan lembut.

 _"Aku yakin kita akan menemukannya. Dan aku berharap kita akan terbebas dari penderitaan ini"_ seru Kyubi penuh harap.

"Berdoalah semoga harapan kita bisa terkabul" jawab Naruto dengan tak yakin.

Entah kenapa perasaan Naruto tidak nyaman saat mengatakan kata _Mate._ Entah seperti akan ada suatu hal yang akan terjadi pada dirinya tapi dia tidak tahu apa itu.

.

.  
.

Malam pun telah tiba semua para pelayan sudah mengunakan pakaiannya termasuk dengan Naruto.

Semua para tamu kini mulai berdatangan memasuki aula yang di desain sedemikian rupa untuk menyambut hari penting ini.

Di depan sana Naruto dapat melihat sang kakak beserta dengan istrinya tengah berbincang bersama para undangan.

Melihat hal itu membuat dirinya sedih. Seandainya dia bisa bergabung bersama kakak dan kakak iparnya mungkin dia akan sangat bahagia, namun semua hanya harapan yang tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Eh... anak sialan apa yang kau lamunkan. Kau ingin bergabung bersama mereka? Sadar lah siapa kau, kau hanya seorang anak sialan, pembunuh dan juga aib bagi pack ini. Tak akan ada yang mau denganmu bahkan aku yakin _Mate_ mu pun tidak akan sudi mempunyai pasangan hidup sepertimu yang seorang pembunuh" ujarnya salah satu Omega yang membenci Naruto.

 _"Jangan di dengar Naru"_ ujar Kyubi untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Kyubi tahu jika saat ini hati Naruto tak karuan apa lagi setelah mendengar perkataan _Omega_ yang tak tahu malu itu. Ingin rasanya Kyuubi keluar dan mencabik cabik tubuhnya _Omega_ tersebut.

"Tapi Kyuu bagaimana jika_"

 _"Jangan kau pikirkan aku yakin Mate kita tidak akan membuang kita"_

"Tapi bagaimana jika itu terjadi?"

 _"Tidak akan"_ ucap Kyuubi dengan yakin

"Tapi Kyuu bagaimana pun kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi. Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan jika itu benar-benar terjadi?"

 _"Aku tida_"_

"Eh... kau masih saja melamun cepat bawa minuman ini ke para tamu" ujar _Omega_ tersebut.

Naruto pun menurut karena dia tak mau membuat keributan di acara kakaknya. Dengan membawa nampan di tangannya Naruto pun berjalan ke para tamu untuk menawarkan minum.

Saat Naruto akan menawarkan minuman ke tamu lainnya, tidak segaja indra penciumannya mencium bau harum _musk_ yang di padukan dengan aroma _mint_ yang sangat memabukkan.

Naruto sadar bahwa ini adalah aroma _Matenya_. Bahkan Kyubi sudah meraung dengan gembira membuat Naruto sedikit pusing memdengar raungan Kyubi.

 _"Cepat cari Mate kita Naru"_ ujar Kyubi tidak sabar.

Naruto pun melakukan perintah Kyubi untuk mencari keberadaan _Mate_ nya. Dia pun mengikuti kemana Aroma wangi itu berada.

Dan mata biru laut miliknya melihat di depan sana berdiri seorang pria dengan tubuh tegap mengunakan setelan Tuxedo tengah berbicara dengan temannya.

 _"Cepat Naru temui Mate kita"_ ujar Kyubi mulai tidak sabar untuk segera menemuinya. Dia mulai berjingkrak- jingkrak membuat Naruto pusing.

"Diamlah Kyuu kau membuatku pusing" sanggah Naruto membuat Kyuubi merasa bersalah.

 _"Maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu gembira mungkin ini jawaban dari MoonGodness"_

"Iya" ujar Naruto. Lalu dia mendekat kearah pria yang membelakangi dirinya seraya berbicara dengan temannya .

 _"Mate..."_ lirih Naruto.

Walau suara Naruto kedengaran kecil Namun pendengaran **Werewolf** sangatlah tajam, dan pria yang di sebut _Mate_ oleh Naruto pun menoleh dan...

 _ **Deg...**_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _ **TBC**_

 **Sekian untuk part pertama**  
 **Mohon review dan sarannya**

 ***kosataka**

 **Alpha = pemimpin bangsa werewolf**

 **Luna = pasangan Alpha/istri Alpha**

 **Mate = pasangan yang di takdirkan kata lain** _ **Soulmate**_

 **Omega = pelayan.**

 **Oke sampai ketemu di part selanjutnya.**


End file.
